Not Really Gone
by ShortGirlWithAPen
Summary: George is saddened by Fred's death. But is he really dead like George thinks he is? AU. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

* * *

It was three days after the Battle of Hogwarts. George hadn't said more than twenty words since they had gotten home, his brown eyes looking lost whenever someone looked at him. Everyone had attempted at least once to get him to say something, _anything_, because this silence from him was almost unbearable. He only ever came out of his and Fred's- _Just mine now,_ George constantly had to remind himself- room when it was required.

"How are you, George?" Molly asks, looking at the son next to her.

"Fine." he whispers hoarsely. "You?"

"Just as fine as you are. But maybe you're a bit worse off than I am." Molly shakes her head, then takes George's hands in hers. "I got a letter today that I think you'd be interested in seeing. You don't have to read it, of course, but it might do you some good."

Mrs. Weasley guides George to a chair before getting the letter and handing it to George. He opens it carefully, his eyes reading each word carefully.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley:_

_Immediately after the Battle three days ago, we were checking over everyone. It was a major tragedy that affected every witch and wizard in the world._

_Though what some people may have saw, not everything seen was completely true. One of these things was concerning your son, Fred. He is still alive and is stable. He cracks up the nurses and doctors at every chance, but he misses all of you, especially his twin, George._

_If you got the chance, please come by and visit him._

_Sincerely,_

_The St. Mungo's Staff_

George smiles and looks at Mrs. Weasley. "He's not dead, Mum. He's alive."

"Yes, George. He hasn't left us yet." she says, smiling just as wide as her son. "You ready to see him?"

"Very much so."

* * *

The two apparate into the lobby of St. Mungo's. A nurse looks up and sees them.

"Two more for Fred Weasley?" she asks. George and Mrs. Weasley nod. "Go up to the fourth floor and it'll be down the main hall, second door to the left."

"Thank you." says George, smiling at her.

As they go up to the correct floor, George found it harder and harder to contain his smile. Molly loved to see this change in him, when an hour ago, no one could have gotten him to do this.

"Hey, I was wondering when that dearest brother of mine was going to show up." says Fred as they walk into the room.

"Yeah, I was wondering that about you, too." says George, a laugh escaping his lips, now standing by his twin.

"Your voice is hoarse, George. Are you alright?" he asks. George looks at the ground, not excited to admit what was going on him gone.

"Since your twin won't be straightforward with you, I will," says Charlie. "He hasn't been talking. We never saw him. When we did, he looked so _broken._" The second eldest Weasley son shakes his head. "We all knew he was grieving for you, which is why we tried not to say anything, but it was hard."

"Georgie.. you didn't have to be sad because of me." says Fred. George raises his eyes to meet Fred's. "You are the strongest, funniest, and the best person I could have ever met, and I'm not saying that just because you're my twin." Fred's voice drops to a whisper that only George can hear. "I love you, George. You're my best friend, even over Lee."

"The same goes with you." George whispers back, the smallest of smiles creeping onto his face. Fred returns the smile.

The family talks until a nurse comes in and says that it's time for them to leave.

"Can George stay with me?" asks Fred.

"If you two behave." she says.

"Of course. We are perfectly good twins." says George.

* * *

As promised, neither Fred nor George cause any kind of trouble. Fred is free to go home the next morning and will always have a scar on his forehead (they both joke that everyone will be able to tell them apart now).

They open the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and are proud to observe that there are a fair amount of what others would call troublemakers going into Hogwarts, even if Professor McGonagall doesn't want that to happen.

As for the Weasley family, they're glad to have the missing member of their family back.


End file.
